Eugene Porter (TV Series)
Eugene Porter is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead, along with Abraham and Rosita. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Eugene's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara uses the end of the latter's gun to kill the remaining walker. While she does so, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, to which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a mouth", then asks about what else she has. "Claimed" Attempting to stop Glenn from leaving the convoy, Abraham reveals that Eugene knows what caused the outbreak and is escorting him to Washington D.C., but does not give any additional information about the mission. A fight between Glenn and Abraham alerts walkers in a nearby cornfield, Eugene attempts to alert them about the danger, but is unsuccessful. Eugene gets an automatic firearm from the truck, and due to him being inexperienced with using firearms, he shoots a hole in the truck's gas tank. The rest of the group finish off the walkers, and due to the truck now being useless, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene leave with Glenn and Tara to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Still" Eugene does not appear in the episode. "Alone" Eugene does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that he (along with Abraham, Rosita , and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Eugene does not appear in this episode. "Us" Eugene is seen with Rosita, Abraham, Glenn and Tara as he talks to Tara about video games as they walk down the railroad, and she hands him something that he can use for a homemade battery. The group comes across a building where a walker is just about to fall on top of Eugene until Abraham shoves him out of the way, knocking Tara down in the process. Eugene is given Glenn's riot gear for protection as part of a deal to Abraham so that they can keep going forward towards Terminus in search of Maggie. As the group parts ways with Tara and Glenn at the train tunnel, Eugene humorously tells Tara that he found her hot, even though he was aware of the fact she was a lesbian. Eugene, Abraham and Rosita find a van and Eugene gives directions which ends up bringing them to the area where Glenn and Tara would be at once they leave the tunnel, and Eugene spots Bob, Maggie and Sasha while Rosita and Abraham argue over her stopping the car for Eugene. Together, the 6 of them are able to rescue Glenn and Tara from a herd of walkers. Eugene, Rosita, Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Bob, Sasha and Maggie find Terminus and are greeted by Mary, who offers them something to eat and welcomes them to Terminus. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eugene has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Abraham Ford Abraham is seen to be Eugene's escort to Washington, DC. It is seen that Eugene feels a superiority complex over Abraham, because he considers himself to be smarter than Abraham. However, Abraham does not appear to be that angry over the disabling of their vehicle, despite it being caused by Eugene's poor riflemanship from his failed attempt to kill some zombies. Rosita Espinosa Although there was no dialogue between them, it can be assumed that they have a stable friendship. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The name used for Eugene's casting call was "Wayne Kesey", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12th, 2013. *While currently only a recurring guest star, his contract has an option to be promoted as a series regular for Season 5. *He is one of many people that have not spoken during his first appearance. http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=88449 References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Protagonist